The present invention relates generally to apparatus for removing detachable surgical blades from a blade handle after use thereof in a surgical application. More particularly, the present invention relates to a handle mounted means for removing detachable scalpel blades from the proximal end of a scalpel handle after use thereof in a surgical application.
During the course of surgery, and thereafter, scalpel blades and the like must be replaced with new sterile blades. Due to the critical conditions under which scalpels are used, it is necessary to replace the blades fairly often and quickly. One type of scalpel commonly employed in surgical work comprises a handle having a tang with an upraised portion upon which a detachable blade is securely locked in place. The detachable blade for such a handle typically has a centrally located keyed slot with a narrow portion forward and a wide portion rearward. The tang has rounded forward and rear faces and opposed lateral grooves positioned in an intermediate latitudinal plane for slidably receiving the narrow portion of the keyed slot of the blade. With the aid of the grooves, the blade can be mounted on the handle by slidably positioning the inner rear edge of the keyed slot over the rounded rear face of the upraised portion of the tang. As the inner rear edge of the keyed slot is positioned over the rounded rear face of the upraised portion of the tang, the rearward portion of the blade snaps down into a recessed portion of the tang adjacent to the grip, locking the blade onto the handle.
Although assembly of a blade on the tang portion of a blade handle is rather an easy matter, the blade has heretofore been disengaged therefrom only with difficulty. Not only must a rearward portion of the blade be manually pried up over the top of the upraised portion of the tang, but in addition, an axial thrust must be applied to the flexed blade to effect complete disengagement of the blade from the handle. This simultaneous flexing and axial movement of a used blade to effect removal is not only awkward, but it can also be hazardous since the blade may carry viruses or other infectious diseases. As such, members of the surgical staff are reluctant to use forceps or hemostates to remove blades. If their hand slips, they may be accidentally cut and infected. Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide apparatus for disengaging a surgical blade from a blade handle in a ready and facile manner.
There have been prior attempts at constructing a device for removing blades safely as disclosed, by way of example, in prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,473. The device of that patent comprises a plurality of elements including a slot for slidably receiving the proximal end of a fully assembled scalpel and a shoulder positionable under the mounted blade for supporting the rear of the blade during blade disengagement procedures. To operate the device, the blade and handle must be slidably inserted into the slot and then manipulated downwardly. The downward movement of the assembled scalpel causes the rear portion of the blade to flex over the upraised portion of the tang. Thereafter, the handle must be withdrawn from the device. The device includes an element positioned to prevent rearward motion of the flexed blade as the handle is withdrawn f rom the device. Upon withdrawal of the handle from the device, the blade is disengaged from the handle.
While a used blade can be removed using devices such as disclosed in the above-referenced patent, such devices entail a plurality of elements and require a two handed manipulation of the scalpel handle and removal device to effect removal of the blade. It has therefore come to our attention that it would be desirable to provide an inexpensive handle mounted means for quickly and easily removing a used blade from a scalpel handle which can be manipulated by only one hand.